totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielka Powtórka
Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - odcinek finałowy. 31 grudzień 2012, szczyt Kilimandżaro Na szczycie najwyższej góry Alaski stała Therya wraz z Agnes. Fajerwerki rozświetlały rozgwieżdżone niebo. Obie kobiety wydawały się z siebie dumne Therya:-Rok dobiega końca. Szybko zleciało. Agnes:*wzrusza ramionami*-Faktycznie... zaraz będziesz musiała mi zapłacić. Therya:-Oczywiście. Mam już nawet walizkę z odłożoną twoją pensją. Agnes:-To co? Ty im tłumaczysz, czy ja? Therya:-Ja. No więc tak - muszę wam powiedzieć, by uniknąć zbędnych pytań, że po pierwsze - to będzie zdecydowanie najdłuższy odcinek Roku... Płynnego... Koszmaru!! Oprócz tego - wyczyściliśmy pamięć Przegranych, tak, że nie pamiętają zdarzeń z Kurortu Przegranych. A ostatnie co pamiętają w związku z relacjami między sobą to odcinek ich eliminacji! Tak więc... będzie ciekawie! No.. zdradziłam tym zdaniem fakt, że wszyscy się w tym odcinku pojawią. Agnes:-Jako, że w tym odcinku odbędzie się ponad 10 zadań... będzie pewnie pisany cały następny rok. Therya:-Och, jakże ty we mnie wierzysz -.- Agnes:-Jestem po prostu realistką... Therya:-Cóż... nie ma co się rozgadywać. Te zadania same się nie napiszą! Zaczynamy... Ostatni już... Naprawdę... Odcinek... Roku... Płynnego... KOSZMAAAARUU!! Główna Baza RPK, plac główny Therya:-Zaczynamy od zadania finalistom parę pytań. Na początek - jak się czujecie? Stefania:-Boję się... wiem, że będzie trudno, Vlad jest świetny w różnych sportach i... i w ogóle... Vlad:*mierzy wzrokiem Stefanię*-ŁATWA KASA! Therya:-Spodziewaliście się, że dojdziecie tak daleko? Vlad:-Pewnie. Nie było tu jakichś specjalnie dobrych rywali... Może Amy i Einar, ale kiedy odpadli... pomyślałem: ŁATWA KASA! Stefania:-Oczywiście że nie! Wszyscy, wszyscy tutaj byli bardzo utalentowani... No... może Bob nie... ale... miał na swoich usługach potwora morskiego, więc nie wiadomo co mogłoby się zdarzyć. Najprawdopodobniej doszłam tu, bo nie narobiłam sobie wrogów... Therya:-Co zrobicie z nagrodą, jeśli wygracie? Vlad:-REJS-RZEŹNIA PO ŚWIECIE WRAZ Z MOJĄ SIEKIERĄ! Stefania:-Czy ja wiem? Część oddam na cele charytatywne... Planowałam też oddać niewielką część Aithne, by miała z czego żyć, ale z tego co wiem... o nią zadba kto inny. Therya:-Najlepsi ludzie, jakich tu spotkaliście? Stefania:-Zdecydowanie Izma i Aithne. Może jeszcze dodałabym Shinji'ego, gdybym miała okazję z nim porozmawiać. Wydaje się miły. A tak ogólnie - to lubię wszystkich! Vlad:-SIEKIEEEEERAAA MAAA!! Therya:-Chodzi o LUDZI, których TU spotkałeś. Vlad:-Bob dostarcza prochy... Therya:-Z tym to nie warto rozmawiać.. Agnes:-Jeszcze pytanie ode mnie? Co zrobilibyście, gdybyście się dowiedzieli, że w finale odwiedzą was wasi znajomi-przegrani? Stefania:-NAPRAWDĘ?! Świetnie! Vlad:-Będzie widownia... Agnes:-Zapraszam was tu! Zza domku wyszła dziesiątka byłych uczestników show. Stefania podbiegła do Aithne i Izmy. Stefania:-WITAJCIE! Widziałyście jak wystąpiłam w ostatnim odcinku? Izma:-Nie wiem... jakoś tak nie mogę sobie przypomnieć ostatnich wydarzeń. Aithne:-Ja też... ostatnie, co pamiętam... to jak odeszłam z Einarem z gry. Przez chwilę nawet żałowałam, to była moja szansa.. Izma:-Ai... Aithne:-Nie gadaj o mnie, to wielki dzień Stefanii - musimy ją uczcić. Stefania uśmiechnęła się. Stefania:-Dzięki, że o mnie myślicie. Izma:-Oczywiście będziemy ci kibicowały! Aithne:-MUSISZ TO WYGRAĆ! Stefania:-Niestety z Vladem mam małe szanse... ale postaram się... Dla was. Tym czasem Bob podszedł do Vlada. Bob:-Stary! Mam nowy towar! *pokazuje mu saszetkę z nieznanym proszkiem* Vlad wyciągnął rękę po saszetkę. Bob:-Nie tak szybko. Nie za darmo. Jeśli wygrasz - dostaniesz to ode mnie... Vlad:-MUSZĘ... TO.. MIEĆ! Bob uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Bob:-A więc musisz wygrać. Ze środka placu dobiegła muzyka. To Carlos grał na gitarze. Carlos:-LUDZIE! WIDZICIE JAKĄ MAM WSPANIAŁĄ BETTY 2.0? Blair:-To prezent ode mnie! Katherine:-A ten znowu rzępoli... Amy:-Mam go podpalić? *wywołuje ogień na dłoni, przez co wszyscy się dziwią* Agnes:-Już się przywitaliście? Mamy dużo do roboty, a musimy zdążyć przed północą! Nie możemy przekroczyć roku, pamiętajcie! JEŚLI WAM SIĘ NIE UDA - NIE DOSTANIECIE NAGRODY! Wszyscy ucichli.. Agnes:-Zadań będzie dużo! Nowości? NIE! A właściwie tylko jedno - to, które zaważy na szali zwycięstwa! Reszta - powtórka z rozrywki! Zaczynacie od unikania pułapek, poprzez wspinaczkę na Kilimandżaro, przejście przez pole minowe z opaską na oczach, lepienie globusu z błota, mecz koszykówki, walkę o przetrwanie w lesie śmierci (to zadanie zostanie trochę zmodyfikowane z uwagi na brak czasu), polowanie na niedźwiedzie polarne *tu Stefania zawyła*, poszukiwanie zegara w wybuchowym lesie i trucie nieśmiertelnego! Finałowe zadanie jak na razie pozostanie niespodzianką. Tak więc, macie szansę poprawić swoje rezultaty w dobrze znanych wam wyzwaniach. Życzę powodzenia. Spotykamy się na lodowej łące za 10 minut. Lodowa Łąka, 10 minut później: Agnes:-Witajcie, moi drodzy? Pamiętacie jeszcze pierwsze zadanie w naszym programie? Nie? TO CZAS ODŚWIEŻYĆ SOBIE PAMIĘĆ! Unikanie pułapek w lesie! Ale zanim do tego przejdziemy, dodajmy nową zasadę: Każdy uczestnik będzie miał do pomocy część przegranych. Których? Zdecyduje losowanie! Chyba, że Therya ma coś do powiedzenia? Therya:-... Agnes:-Nie? To świetnie! *wyciąga kartonowe pudełko*. Ci z was, którzy wylosują kartkę czerwoną - są w drużynie Vlada, a ci, którzy wylosują niebieską - w drużynie Stefanii... Każdy z byłych zawodników wylosował swą kartkę. Agnes:-Dobrze - ogłaszam skład drużyn pomocniczych. Drużyna Stefanii: Aithne, Carlos, Izma, Shinji, Katherine. Drużyna Vlada - Einar, Bob, Judasz, Amy, Blair. Blair:-Jak to? Nie mogę być z Carlosem? Agnes:-To zadanie jest w pewnym sensie indywidualne. Vlad i Stefania będą musieli przejść przez las, unikając pułapek. Ten, który zaliczy mniejszą ich ilość, zdobędzie przewagę w zadaniu drugim. Drużyny wspomagające dostają mapę pułapek. Mogą oni próbować usunąć wybrane z drogi ich finalisty. Pamiętajcie - pułapki są zrobione przez znajomych Theryi, więc... mogą być nieco... trudne do rozbrojenia. Gotowi? *patrzy na Stefanię i Vlada* Finaliści:-Tak! Vlad:-SIEKIERAAAAAA!! DO BOJUU!! Wyruszyli na ścieżkę. Narada drużyny Stefanii: Aithne:-Jakie pułapki usuwamy.. Izma:*rozkłada mapę*-Vlad poszedł prawą stroną, więc może te po prawej? Katherine:-Wybierajcie, które chcecie i tak Vlad wygra... wspieramy słabszą. Carlos:-Może ja zagram wam coś miłego, w czasie, gdy będziecie myśleć? Szczególnie tobie, Aithne *przysuwa się do niej* Aithne:-Co ty robisz, idioto? Carlos:-Idioto? Przecież zanim odpadłem nie miałaś do mnie takich złości. Aithne:-Carlos. Ja. Mam.. Chłopaka. Carlos:-CO?!?!?! *w tym momencie dostaje glanem* AU! SKĄD TO NADLECIAŁO? Wszyscy obejrzeli się w stronę z której nadleciał but. Przypadkowo wzdłuż drzewa przechadzał się Einar. Einar:-To chyba moje... musiało... mi ... *zabójcze spojrzenie w stronę Carlosa* wylecieć... Usiadł koło Aithne i pochylił się do niej. Einar:*szept*-Też chcę, by Stefania wygrała. Vlad jest idiotą. W środku buta jest list z planami drużyny Vlada. Wyjmij. Aithne wyjęła kartkę, tak by nikt jej nie zauważył. Einar:-Mogę odzyskać mojego buta? Katherine:-Bierz. I tak na nic nam się nie przyda. Einar podszedł. Izma spojrzała na Aithne porozumiewawczo. Izma:-No więc mamy ich plany, co do tego zadania.. możemy ostrzec Stefanię... Ale wciąż nie wiemy, które pułapki rozbrajać.. Shinji:-Siekiera... zabrać... chrr... Cała drużyna spojrzała w kierunku Shinji'ego. Izma:-FAKTYCZNIE! Jeśli zabierzemy Vladowi siekierę, nie będzie groźny. Piątka! Drużyna przybiła piątkę. Narada Drużyny Vlada: Amy:-Pamiętajcie, że jesteśmy w lepszej sytuacji... Musimy jednak pomyśleć nad dobrą strategią - NIGDY nie można lekceważyć przeciwnika. Judasz:-Można podsadzić Stefanii materiały wybuchowe na drogę... Wysadzimy ją i... Blair:-Ale czy to jej nie zabije? Judasz:-Co z tego? Amy:-JUDASZ! Bez takich... No więc poprzestawiamy wszystkie ukryte pułapki na stronę Stefanii... Zaplącze się... i załapie ich miliony. Einar:-Co tak nagle pomagasz Vladowi? Przecież go nienawidziłaś. Amy:-Byłam mu niechętna, ale... ta Stefania... jest jakaś taka... zbyt miła. A ty co tak nagle? Blair:-Czy to nie oczywiste? Focha się, bo nie jest w drużynie Aithne. Hihi! Einar:-Głupia blondynka... Amy:-Czy ja wiem? Myślę, że mówi prawdę. Einar:-A ja nie. Amy:-Kto zaprzecza, ten się przyznaje. Bob:-LUDZIE! MAMY POMÓC VLADOWI WYGRAĆ! Judasz:-A ten co taki nagle zdeterminowany? Amy:-Właśnie! Nie wspomniał nawet słowem o trawce. Bob:-Bo Vlad to mój kumpel! Musi wygrać! Więc zabierzmy się do wykonywania naszych planów. Einar:-Dobrze... to ja się tylko pójdę załatwić. Bob:-BYLE SZYBKO! Musimy się sprężyć! Tamci na pewno już na coś wpadli! Einar ruszył w kierunku drużyny Stefanii, by zrobić to, co zostało opisane w poprzednim fragmencie, a reszta zabrała się do pracy. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Vlad i Stefania ruszyli. Vlad na prawo, Stefania na lewo. Każdy z nich był ostrożny. Pułapki mogły czyhać wszędzie. Stefania była pewna, że jedną z nich będzie niedźwiedź polarny. Odkąd zabiła jednego z nich, czego nigdy nie chciała, te zwierzęta ją prześladowały. Vlad wymachiwał siekierą na prawo i nalewo. Normalnie leciałby jak szalony i nie obchodziłyby go pułapki, jednak za wszelką cenę chciał zdobyć prochy Boba. Pierwszą pułapką było pole minowe, które niebawem miało czekać finalistów. Amy:-Mogę podpalić ścieżkę Stefanii... Judasz:-Świetnie! Użyj tej bomby... *podaje Amy najnowszą bombę, jaką wyprodukowano* Amy:-Mówiłam ci już, że jej nie chcę zabić. Judasz:-Zabijanie niewiernych nie jest złe... Amy:-No ja cię nie pozanaję! *rozpala ogień w dłoni* Jak jeszcze raz coś takiego zaproponujesz, to spłoniesz żywcem - nie będzie żadnego zabijania.. Judasz:-Pff... Stefania właśnie przeskakiwała przez płot postawiony na jej drodze, gdy uderzył ją kamień, wyrzucony przez Judasza. Judasz:-KAMIENIEM JĄ!! Blair:-I co zrobiłeś? Pobrudziłeś sobie ręce. Judasz:-DAJ KAMIENIA! Vlad pokazał obolałej Stefanii język i ruszył naprzód, nie zauważając ściany, która stała przed nim (był odwrócony w stronę Stefanii, a mówienie niepochlebnych rzeczy sprawiło, że nie skupił się na swej drodze). Vlad:-Au! ZŁA ŚCIANA! ZŁAAAAA! *wali w nią siekierą* Stefania:-1:1!! Wyprzedziła go. Teraz miała zamiar uważać na wszystko, co robi... i mieć na oku Judasza. Izma:-To kiedy zabieramy mu tę siekierę? Carlos:-Nie wiem. Nosi ją przy sobie zawsze i wszędzie. Aithne:-Ktoś z was miał z nim dobre relacje? Można by zastosować strategię Einara i udawać, że chce się, by przeciwnik wygrał. Katherine:-To się nie uda.. Widzę to. Carlos:-Kurcze.. szkoda, że nie mamy Boba w drużynie. Stefania była już w połowie drogi, podczas gdy Vlad dalej walił siekierą w mur. Podszedł do niego Bob. Bob:-Stary, ogarnij się - laska cię wyprzedziła. Nie chcesz prochów? Vlad:-PROOOCHYYY!! Bob:-Reakcja odpowiednia. Więc leć. Podsłuchałem rozmowę Agnes i Theryi - w razie remisu, ten kto będzie pierwszy na mecie wygra zadanie. A na razie jest 1:1... Vlad:-Nie prochy? Bob:-Jak się postarasz, może jeszcze dostaniesz darmową próbkę towaru.. Vlad wyprostował się i zaczął iść jak zahipnotyzowany do mety, unikając wszystkich pułapek.. Izma:-No nie, to niemożliwe... Jeszcze pokona Stefanię. Jakoś nie wierzę, by doszła do mety unikając wszystkiego... Stefania wpadła w błotną kałużę... Aithne:-Wykrakałaś to.. Vlad doszedł do mety, mówiąc pod nosem ; "prochy, prochy"... Stefania, brudna i zmęczona wyczołgała się z kałuży. Agnes:-Jest 2:1, a Vlad już skończył, tak więc to on jest zwycięzcą pierwszego zadania. Stefania podniosła głowę. Vlad śmiał się szyderczo. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i wstała, świdrując Vlada nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Stefania:-Wszystko rozstrzygnie się w następnym zadaniu. Stanęli na przeciw siebie. Vlad:-I tak dobrze ci poszło... jak na ciebie. Dziewczyna próbowała otrząsnąć się z błota. Stefania:-Jeszcze cię pokonam, zobaczysz. Vlad miał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwała im Agnes. Agnes:-Nie mamy czasu na rozmowy... Jest już za dziesięć pierwsza, a niestety musimy wyrobić się do północy. Stefania:-Jeszcze 23 godziny! Agnes:-A co z after-party? Vlad:-IMPREEEEZKAAA! SIEKIERA! SIEKIERA! Agnes:-Nie będzie żadnej imprezki jeśli się nie pośpieszycie! O pierwszej u stóp Mount McKinley. Pamiętacie jeszcze to zadanie? Podnóża Mount McKinley, godzina 1:00: Agnes:-Macie się wspiąć na szczyt. Tam już czeka na was Therya. Możecie sobie wybrać jedną osobę, która będzie was asekurować. Vlad:-Amy. Stefania:-Izma. Aithne:-Stef, mogłaś mnie wybrać! Zimno mi tu. Stefania:-Wybacz... Izma:-Kurcze, mam chyba jakąś drugą kurtkę... Einar:-Ja się tym zajmę, a wy już zaczynajcie zadanie. Agnes:-Dobra... zdążyliście się napaplać? Nie mamy czasu, zleciało już pięć minut. A zanim tam wleziecie.. Stefania z Izmą oraz Vlad z Amy ustawili się u stóp góry. Dostali potrzebny sprzęt i zaczęli się wspinać. Amy:-Uważaj na Einara. Chce nas zdradzić. Vlad:-Też tak myślę. Ja.. muszę to wygrać.. Prochy Boba... Amy zatrzymała się. Amy:-CHCESZ TO WYGRAĆ TYLKO DLA PROCHÓW BOBA?! Vlad:-I dla naprawy siekiery! TO WAŻNE! Amy:-Eh... już zgodziłam się ci pomagać, więc będę, poza tym nie lubię Stefanii, ale nie popieram tego, co robisz.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Stefania:-Izma! Musimy się pośpieszyć... Oni są już prawie na sześćsetnym metrze... I cały czas zdobywają przewagę. Izma:-Szkoda, że nie ma tu Shinji'ego. On wiedziałby, co robić. Stefania:-O ile by nie spał. Izma:-No właśnie... I to jest problem... Jego spanie... Stefania:-Musimy przyśpieszyć.. Tymczasem na szczycie: Therya:-Agnes? Jak tu wjechałaś tak szybko? Agnes:-Z drugiej strony jest winda. Że też o tym nie pomyśleli. Therya:-Ich strata. Idą w miarę szybko, więc mamy czas na małe "dodatki"? Agnes:-Myślisz o tych bombach, które zostawił Judasz? Therya:-Dokładnie.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Stefania:-Wciąż go nie dogoniliśmy! Izma:-Dziwisz się? Wyruszył 10 minut wcześniej, co mu przysługiwało jako zwycięzcy zadania. Stefania:-Wiem, ale musimy to wygrać. Jeśli nam się nie uda, będą mieli jeszcze większą przewagę! Izma:-Mogłaś trochę popracować nad kondycją, zanim zgłosiłaś się do tego programu. Stefania:-Nie sądziłam, że dojdę tak daleko. Ja nie wierzyłam, że się w ogóle dostanę! Było 25 czwórek! Izma:-Ale ci się udało.. widzisz! Stefania:-Wiem. I dlatego... Mimo wszystko będę walczyć do końca. Izma:-Coś wymyślimy, zobaczysz... Tylko idź - w górę. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Amy:-Nie musimy się zbytnio martwić, mamy przynajmniej piętnaście minut przewagi nad nimi. Vlad:-Mają Izmę. A ona przesiąknęła Shinji'm. Na pewno coś wymyśli. Nawet się boję myśleć co... Amy:-Nic nie wymyśli, Stefania jest ofermą jeśli chodzi o sporty. Vlad:-Mam nadzieję, że jest tak naprawdę. Amy:-Za jakieś pół godziny będziemy na szczycie. Ona do tego czasu osłabnie. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Stefania:-CO TO JEST?! Przed jej oczami coś wybuchło. Izma:-Uch... Niespodzianka Theryi. Stefania:-Boję się tej kobiety... Ona... Przyjaźni się z bogiem śmierci. Izma:-CO?! GDZIE MY SIĘ ZGŁOSIŁYŚMY?! Stefania:-Do samobójczego programu, który najwyraźniej nie bez przyczyny został nazwany Płynny Koszmar. Izma:-Super. Musimy teraz unikać tych... wybuchów.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Amy:-KURR*A... Gorzej się nie dało? Vlad:-SIEKIERA MI ZARAZ WYPADNIE!! Amy:-To co? Mamy zwolnić? Zastanów, czy ci się opłaca. Vlad:-NIE ROZSTAJĘ SIĘ Z SIEKIERĄ! Tymczasem Stefania wywróciła się, z powodu wybuchu. Izma:-Wstawaj! Szybko. Oni już są prawie na szczycie. Stefania:-Nie mamy szans. Im zostało jeszcze tylko kilka kroków. Izma:-Mamy... Stefania:-Niby czemu? Izma:-BO GONIĄ NAS LODOWE NIEDŹWIEDZIE!! Stefania:-AAAAAAAA!!! Podniosła się i niczym Shinji w parę sekund wbiegła na szczyt ciągnąć za sobą Izmę. Amy:-JAK ONA TO ZROBIŁA?! Vlad:-Nie wiem, ale mówiłem ci, że Izma coś wymyśli. Amy:-Mogłeś się pośpieszyć, a nie martwić się o siekierę. Vlad:-Siekiera jest najważniejsza! Therya:-Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś, Stefaniu, ale wygrałaś drugie zadanie. A więc mamy remis. No cóż... Trzecie zadanie - będziecie musieli przeprowadzić kogoś, przez pole minowe... Możecie już sobie wybierać ochotnika. Spotykamy się na Zapomnianym Polu Minowym za... która jest, Agnes? Agnes:-Druga dwanaście... Therya:-Powiedzmy, że o wpół do trzeciej. Żegnam was. Zapomniane Pole Minowe, gdzieś w lasach Alaski: Agnes:-Witajcie! Zmęczeni? Vlad:-Siekieryyy latająąą... Stefania:-Trochę... ja naprawdę myślałam, że gonią mnie niedźwiedzie... Agnes:-Przypomnę zasady - jedna osoba z pary z zawiązaną opaską na oczach idzie przez pole minowe, podczas gdy druga wydaje jej polecenia. Daję wam tu dowolność. Możecie wybrać nowego partnera do tego zadania. To wy zdecydujecie kto idzie, a kto kieruje. Stefania:-Wybieram ponownie Izmę. Podczas tego zadania poprowadziła mnie ku zwycięstwu, jeszcze, gdy byłam w drużynie Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni. Vlad:-Einar. Ty będziesz szedł. Einar:-Czy mogę się nie zgodzić? Agnes:-Nie. Einar:-Ja mu nie ufam. Wpakuje mnie w minę. Agnes:-Twoja sprawa. Trzeba było nie zgłaszać się do tego... Aithne:-ALE ON GO NAPRAWDĘ WPAKUJE W MINĘ! Agnes:-Martwisz się o kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny? Aithne:-Tak. Martwię się o niego. Carlos:-Ale czemu tak nagle? Aithne:-Wymazali ci pamięć, czy jak? Agnes:-Właściwie to tak, ale... NIE PRZERYWAJCIE JUŻ MI! EINAR! WIĄŻ OPASKĘ I IDŹ! Vlad nie wsadzi cię w minę, jeśli chce wygrać... Vlad:-Chcę... prochy... Boba... Amy:-Widzisz, glanowaty? Jest zmotywowany. Einar wciąż niepewny zawiązał opaskę na oczach. Stefania była już gotowa. Izma:-Tylko pamiętaj. Ufaj mi. Agnes:-Pamiętajcie - liczy się, kto pierwsze dotrze do mety, która jest oznaczona czerwoną chorągiewką *wskazuje chorągiewkę na horyzoncie* START! Izma:-Stefania, trzy małe kroki w lewo, po czym dwa w prawo. Średnie. Uważaj, miny są wszędzie. Staraj się więc poruszać liniami prostymi. Vlad:-Krok naprzód. Einar:-Nie pójdę. Tam pewnie jest mina. Vlad:-BO SIERIEEERAAAAAA!! Einar:-Nie będę szedł za wskazówkami tego debila.. Vlad:-Idź, idź, bo cię będę dźgał! *wyciąga siekierę* Aithne:*nadbiega nie wiadomo skąd*-A SPRÓBUJ!! Vlad:-WRÓÓÓG! Zaczął biegać z siekierą w kółko. Amy:-Einar, dwa kroki w prawo i jeden w lewo... znaczy na północ. Wiesz chyba gdzie jest północ? Einar:-Jestem człowiekiem północy, to chyba oczywiste, ŻE WIEM GDZIE JEST PÓŁNOC! Amy:-To się rusz, bo Stefania jest już prawie w połowie trasy. Einar:-Dobra.. już idę. Amy:-Dwa kroki naprzód. Aithne:-NIE!! Jeden krok naprzód i dwa w lewo! Amy:-Przestaniesz mi się wtrącać? Aithne:-Chciałaś go wpakować w minę! Amy:-Oj, biedny Einarek... Einar:-Jakżeś mnie nazwała?! Zaczyna rozwiązywać chustkę. Agnes:-TO ZABRONIONE! Einar:-W dupie to mam - Amy sobie na zbyt wiele pozwala. Aithne:-Nie! Einar, wejdziesz w minę! Agnes:-Przyjaciółka Stefanii pomaga zawodnikowi drużyny przeciwnej? Aithne:-GDZIEŚ MAM DRUŻYNY! POMAGAM EINAROWI! W tym czasie Stefania przekroczyła już połowę. Einar zaczął przesuwać się do przodu pod kierownictwem Amy, będącej ciągle poprawianej przez Aithne. Tymczasem Vlad rąbał siekierą w płot. Bob:-Musisz się ogarnąć, brachu, bo nici z płotów. Vlad:-Ale... ZEW SIEKIERY! Bob:-Amy wykonuje zadanie za ciebie. To ty jesteś finalistą. Tak nie powinno być. Weź się w garść. Popatrz co tu mam... *wyciąga saszetkę prochów* Vlad podniósł głowę. Bob:-Dostaniesz to, jeśli wygrasz - pamiętaj. To jedyny egzemplarz na świecie. Dostarczony mi przez potwory morskie. Vlad wypchnął Amy i zaczął sam prowadzić Einara. Amy posłała ogień w kierunku najbliższej miny, koło której przechodziła Stefania, przez co ta wybuchła. Przez siłę wybuchu, Stefania została wyrzucona z pola minowego. W tym czasie Einar dotarł do mety. Agnes:-Cudownie! Zadanie skończone! Vlad:-2:1! Widzicie Stefaniarze? 2:1!! Agnes:-Istotnie 2:1... dla Stefani! Amy:-Jak to? Agnes:-Oszukiwałaś. Nasza kamera pokazuje, że nie dotknęła ona tej miny. Judasz:-PRZEŻYŁA WIĘC ŻADNE OSZUSTWO! Agnes:-Judasz, nie tylko mord jest oszustwem.. Amy:-Ten nowy Judasz jest popierniczony... Izma:-Zgadzam się z tym. Stefania, cała obolała dotarła do mety.. Stefani:-Uh... to nagle wybuchło i... Agnes:-Wiem. Ale i tak wygrałaś to zadanie - Amy wykorzystuje tę całą moc, którą nauczyła jej jakaś iskropodobna kreatura. Amy:-Nazywała się Ashe i była królową Àlfheimu, żoną króla Beltheriona. Nie była nieważną iskropodobną kreaturą. Agnes:-O kur*a, ona zaczyna mieć znajomości jak Therya. Zabijcie mnie. Judasz:-Z CHĘCIĄ! Agnes:-Judasz, to był sarkazm. Chłopak tego nie zrozumiał i już wyciągał bombę, kiedy Katherine skoczyła na niego i go obezwładniła. Agnes:-Dziękuję Katherine... Ten gość jest gorszym psycholem niż Vlad. Judasz:-Puść mnie! Chcę zabić dla Allacha! Katherine:-Nie jesteś nawet prawdziwym muzułmaninem, tylko fanatykiem-terrorystą. Nie dopuszczę cię do Agnes. Dzięki niej znalazłam się w tym miejscu i zrozumiałam, że nie jest mi wcale tak źle, jak myślałam! Nie muszę jeść w domu takiego świństwa jak Płynny Koszmar! Agnes:-EJ! SAMA TO GOTUJĘ! Katherine:-Uratowałam ci życie... Agnes:-Poradziłabym sobie z nim. A co do następnego zadania... Spotykamy się o czwartej. Przy bagnach. Ten debil Judasz rzucił bombą w mój nowy błotny globus, więc będziecie musieli ulepić mi kolejny. Cieszcie się, gdyby nie to - czekałby was kolejny quiz wiedzy o świecie. Stefania:-Mi by to pasowało. Vlad nie jest do końca... rozgarnięty.. Vlad:-O SIEKIERO, ISKRO BOGÓW, KWIECIE SIEKIERZASTYCH PÓL... ŚWIĘTA NA SIEKIERZYM PROGU, STAJE NASZ NATCHNIONY CHÓR!! Amy:-Agnes, jesteś pewna, że Judasz jest większym psycholem? Agnes:-Teraz to już nie do końca... Chodźmy. Bagienne wzgórze, 4:00 : Agnes:-Jesteście punktualni... jak zawsze. Dobrze znacie to zadanie, więc nie będzie trzeba wiele wyjaśniać. Jako, że Stefania prowadzi, dostanie ode mnie małe ułatwienie. Model globusu. Vlad będzie musiał lepić z pamięci. Tym razem zadanie jest indywidualne, a dowolny zawodnik z drużyny wspomagającej może się włączyć do finalisty jeden raz w ciągu jego trwania, na jedną minutę. Narzędzia macie tam *wskazuje na stare, rozwalające się pudło* Stefania i Vlad wzięli się do pracy. Błoto było lepkie i klejące się, co nasuwało im pytanie: Czy to aby na pewno jest błoto? Amy:-Agnes, to jest jakiś syf. Agnes:-TRZEBA BYŁO NIE NISZCZYĆ MI GLOBUSA! Judasz:-ALLACH AKBAR!! *miejscowe jeziorko wybucha* Judasz biega w kółko jak szalony wyrzucając wszystko, co się da. Blair:-Emm... Agnes? Agnes:-Co znowu? Blair:-Dostałam taką oto wiadomość od tatusia... Agnes chwyciła telefon Blair i przeczytała. Blair, uważaj na typa zwanego Judaszem. Sprawdziliśmy nieco jego akta, jest oszustem. W dodatku jego ojcem był znany nam wszystkim zmarły przywódca Al Kairy - Osama Bin Laden. Ten typ może chcieć was wszystkich wysadzić w powietrze. Powiadom o tym prowadzącą, niech go opanuje. Twój kochający tata. PS: W domu czeka już na ciebie najnowsza kolekcja wiosenna prosto z Mediolanu. Agnes:-O CHOLERA! THERYA! COŚ TY TU ZA UCZESTNIKÓW POSPROWADZAŁA?! Therya:-Takich, dzięki którym uzyskamy wysoką oglądalność. Wszyscy lubią KA-BUM! A właśnie, Egir jest już w drodze... Agnes:-NO NIE! ZNOWU TEN BÓG ŚMIERCI?! Therya:-Egir nie jest niebezpieczny. Jasne, umie spojrzeniem zabić, wyzionąć z ciebie duszę... ale nie jest niebezpieczny. Agnes:-Z kim ja pracuję? NIE! JA SIĘ W TO DŁUŻEJ NIE PAKUJĘ! NIE BĘDĘ PROWADZIĆ DRUGIEGO SEZONU TEGO DURNEGO SHOW! Therya:-Okej. Nawet mam już następcę. Agnes:-Świetnie. A teraz kończmy już ten finał, bo chcę jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, gdzie nie ma synów Osamy Bin Ladena, psychopatów z siekierą, czy bogów śmierci, gapiących się na ciebie czerwonymi ślepiami, mogącymi cię zabić! Therya:-Świetnie. Nie licząc tego, zostało 6 zadań. Vlad zaczął paprać się w błocie, ale po jakimś czasie udało mu się zrobić kulę. Stefania już dopracowywała linie kontynentów. Amy:-Vlad, ruszaj się - ona zaraz skończy! Agnes:-Tu nie liczy się czas, tylko wygląd! Macie jeszcze pół godziny. Do piątej! Judasz(będący właśnie przywiązywany przez Katherine do ziemi):'''-DAJCIE MI COŚ WYSADZIĆ!! UAAAAAA!! '''Stefania:-Skończyłam. Agnes:-To jest idealne! Wygry... Amy:-CZEKAJ! VLAD JESZCZE NIE SKOŃCZYŁ! Agnes:-To rozlazłe coś miałoby być lepsze od cuda Stefanii? Amy:-Pozwól mu wykorzystać pozostały czas. Bob, jakieś pomysły? Bob:-Shinji. Amy:-Ale on jest w drużynie przeciwnej. Bob:-Marihuana czyni cuda. Amy:-Wiem co szykujesz, ale daj mu lepiej mocniejsze prochy. Bob:-Robi się. Bob podszedł do Shinji'ego i podstawił mu pod nos porcję prochów, którą ten zaczął wdychać. Natychmiast obudził się i nie wiedząc, po której jest stronie podszedł do globusu Vlada, który natychmiast zamienił w idealne odwzorowanie kuli ziemskiej. Agnes:-Wow... Stefania:-Ale oni znowu oszukiwali! Agnes:-Nieprawda. Masz jakiś dowód? Agnes:-A więc Vlad wygrywa to zadanie. Znowu mamy remis! Gratuluję wam. O wpół do szóstej spotykamy się na boisku do koszykówki. Na razie macie wolną godzinę.. więc... cieszcie się nią. Plac Główny, godzina 5:45 : W pobliskich krzakach Izma i Aithne ustalały strategię Izma:-No więc mamy czas wolny... Aithne, musimy jakoś pomóc Stefanii. Aithne:-Przecież robimy, co możemy.. Izma:-STEFANIA! CHODŹ TU! MUSIMY COŚ OMÓWIĆ. Finalistka prędko wślizgnęła się w krzaki. Stefania:-Musimy siedzieć... tu? Izma:-Tak. Nie mogą nas zobaczyć... To wrogowie. Stefania:-Ale jak ktoś usłyszy, że krzaki szeptają.. Poza tym - nie powinniśmy zwołać reszty mej drużyny? Aithne:-A ufasz Carlosowi i Katherine? Bo ja nie do końca. Szczególnie Carlosowi. Stefania:-Ty za to pomagałaś drużynie przeciwnej w ostatnim zadaniu! Aithne:-A miałam wybór? Nie mogłam pozwolić Einarowi wejść w minę! Stefania:-Nie mogę już ci ufać. Oni na pewno to wykorzystają. Wykorzystają Einara przeciwko tobie. Aithne:-Więc co chcesz, żebym zrobiła? Stefania:-Skończ z Einarem. Aithne:-Odwaliło ci zupełnie? Stefania:-A więc wolisz pomagać jemu niż mnie? Aithne:-Tak. Stefania:*oburzona*-A to sobie do niego idź! Aithne:-PÓJDĘ! Straciłaś właśnie cennego współpracownika. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale w koszykówkę jestem dobra - kogo wybierzesz zamiast mnie? Carlosa? Katherine? Izma dobrze gra, ale sama nie wygra. No chyba, że twe umiejętności poprawiły się od tego czasu. Stefania:-Jak śmiesz tak mówić? Aithne nie zważając na Stefanię odeszła. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Blair siedziała na kolanach Carlosa, który jednocześnie grał dla niej na gitarze. Carlos:-Jak to wszystko się skończy - zamieszkamy razem w twojej nowej willi? Blair:-Oczywiście. Tatuś mi ją wybudował... Carlos:-To bardzo dobrze... że twój ojciec się... tak o ciebie... troszczy.. Z dala obserwuje ich Einar i Amy. Amy:-Czy ona nie widzi, że on leci tylko na jej kasę? Einar:-Najwyraźniej nie. Amy:-Powiedziałbyś coś więcej. Einar:-Zadałaś mi proste pytanie, nie ma co się rozgadywać.. Amy:-Jesteś mało komunikatywny. Einar:-Nikt nie kazał ci ze mną rozmawiać. Nagle Aithne wbiega pomiędzy nich. Aithne:-Stefania to kretynka... Einar:*przytula ją*-Co się stało? Aithne:-Przestała mi ufać tylko dlatego, że chciałam cię ocalić od min. Einar:-To było szlachetne. Aithne:-Uhh... jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż jakiś tam program... Einar:-Dobrze to słyszeć. Amy:-To ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Einar:-I dobrze. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Vlad przechadzał się placem głównym, gdy napotkał biegnącą w jego stronę Stefanię. Stefania:*radośnie*-Witaj, rywalu - jak tam samopoczucie? Vlad:-Czuję zew krwi... I prochów boba... CZUUUJĘĘĘ JEE! PROOOCHYY! Stefania:-Uzależniłeś się.. To źle - mogą to wykorzystywać przeciwko tobie! Vlad:-Czemu mi pomagasz? Stefania:-Aż żal na ciebie patrzeć, jak cię ten Bob wykorzystuje... Vlad:-NIKT NIE WYKORZYSTUJE VLADA SIEKIERORĘKIEGO! Stefania:-Też mi się tak wydawało, dopóki nie usłyszałam tego, co Bob do ciebie mówił. To, co on tam ma jest silnie toksyczne - zabije cię. Bob dzięki temu zbierze całą wygraną.. Nie możesz się dać. On tylko czeka, byś wygrał.. Vlad:-VLAD SIEKIERORĘKI NIE CHCE WYGRAĆ! Stefania:-Doskonale! Świetnie się mu postawisz! Vlad:-VLAD SIEKIERORĘKI JEST NIEZALEŻNY! Stefania:-I tak trzymaj! A więc... do zobaczenia na boisku! Boisko do koszykówki, 5:30 Therya:-Witajcie!Mam nadzieję, że odpoczęliście po tej przerwie. Vlad? Stefania? Vlad:-TAAAAAAK! *mordercze spojrzenie w kierunku Boba* Bob:-Stary, wyluzuj, bo nie dostaniesz swej "nagrody". Agnes:-Jako, że jest to finał, nie będziemy się cackać - przejdziemy od razu do Toksycznego Boiska! Jako, że jest remis - nikt nie dostanie rękawic ochronnych przed toksyczną piłką! Izma:-Ale to samobójstwo! Stefania... Agnes:-CISZA! Znów zaczynacie mi przerywać? Chcesz, by Stefania przegrała to zadanie? Izma:-Nie... Agnes:-Dobrze! Tak więc: Finaliści - musicie wybrać sobie trzy osoby z waszej drużyny do pomocy przy tym zadaniu. Stefania? Stefania:-Aithne, Izma i Shinji. Katherine:-Super... Jak zawsze jestem niepotrzebna.. Carlos:-Serio chciałabyś się w to bawić? To może zniszczyć ci twarz! Ta piłka jest radioaktywna i pokryta trującą substancją! Dobrze wiem, grałem nią! Katherine:-Cóż... chciałabym kiedyś poczuć się potrzebna.. Agnes:-Vlad? Vlad:-Bob... Einar... i... Amy:-Jeszcze się zastanawiasz? SKOPIEMY IM TYŁKI! Vlad:-...Blair. Amy i Blair:-CO?! Agnes:-Gracie do dziesięciu punktów! Zacznijmy więc mecz! Obie drużyny stanęły na przeciwko siebie (oprócz Shinjiego, który leżał). Agnes założyła rękawice ochronne i rzuciła radioaktywną piłkę w obieg. Przez dłuższą chwilę zawodnicy stali, wpatrując się w nią. Izma:-Dotknie to ktoś wreszcie? Blair:-A fe! To mi zniszczy tipsy! Agnes:-Ludzie, co to jest?! Izma:-Ty to sobie możesz mówić... w rękawicach ochronnych na rękach. Blair:-Takich rękawic bym nie założyła! Są passé. Nie można przeżyć większego nieszczęścia, niż zostać zmuszonym do ubrania czegoś takiego. Aithne:*zirytowana*-Tak myślisz? Dziewczyna podeszła do Blair i z całej siły dała jej z liścia, na co Blair zaczęła się wydzierać. Carlos:-Nie martw się Blairciu, zaraz cię uratuję przed tą szmatą. Einar:-Coś ty powiedział? Carlos:-YY... ja... Einar rzucił się na niego. Niewiadomo skąd wyciągnął nóż i zaczął rozcinać skórę Hiszpana, nie zważając na jego wycie. Podwinął mu koszulkę i "wypisał" nożem na brzuchu "jestem robalem pełzającym po ziemi". Carlos wył z bólu. Aithne:-Co ty robisz? Podbiegła do tej dwójki.. Carlos:-Aithne ja.. Nie dokończył, bo dziewczyna kopnęła go w twarz. Aithne:-Wyzywasz mnie od panienek, które się nie szanują, tak? Na wszystko zasłużyłeś. Carlos:-Jesteście nienormalni. Wasza dwójka... chorzy psychicznie. Einar:-Nie mogę wytrzymać znieważania osoby, na której mi zależy. Ty też powinieneś. Agnes:-KURDE! Dlaczego wy zawsze wypierniczacie się na pierwszy plan! Tu miało się dziać zadanie! Tymczasem Stefania podniosła piłkę i ruszyła w stronę kosza, starając się ignorować przerażający ból w rękach. Rzuciła.. Piłka wpadła, lecz wypaliła kosz. Agnes:-Coś ty zrobiła? Zniszczyłaś sprzęt! Stefania:-Wykonywałam zadanie... Agnes:-ŹLE JE WYKONYWAŁAŚ! PRZEGRYWASZ! Drużyna Vlada:-TAAAK! Agnes:-Widzę zniechęcenie na waszych twarzach! Amy:-Zdziowiona? Każesz nam latać po nocy i robić coś, z czego nikt oprócz Stefanii i Vlada nie będzie nic miał! Agnes:-Jesteś pewna? Powiem tak - jeśli się postaracie, Therya wyprawi wam w swojej willi afterparty! Therya:-KTO TAK POWIEDZIAŁ?! Agnes:-Ty? Nie pamiętasz? *klika przycisk pilota. Zawodnikom ukazuje się wielki telewizor, na którym Therya mówi przez sen "Chrr... Afterparty RPK w mojej willi... chrrr"* Therya:-To, że gadałam coś przez sen nie znaczy... Agnes:-Przykro mi, podpisałam już kontakt z producentem! Therya:-Agnes, nie prowadzisz drugiego sezonu RPK! Agnes:-I dobrze! Kto by chciał. Therya:-Zrywam też twój kontrakt z wytwórnią E.S.O Sp.zoo. Agnes:-Nie odważysz się! Therya:-Już to zrobiłam. *do zawodników* A wy - macie szczęście. Jeśli faktycznie się postaracie - afterparty w mej willi się odbędzie. Wszyscy:-HURRA!! Agnes:-Dobrze, fajnie że wreszcie weźmiecie się do roboty. Do do zobaczenia o 7:00 na polanie - połączymy dwa zadania w jedno, by zdążyć przed 12 - after party musi się skończyć przed końcem roku, więc... myślę że 12 godzin wam wystarczy! Carlos:-No co ty! Nie ogarniemy nawet połowy atrakcji w willi Theryi! Blair:-Coś ty, Carlosiku! To jest małe - nie widziałeś chyba domu tatusia! Carlos:-Jest większy? Blair:-Przynajmniej z 10 razy! Carlos:-Rozumiem, że mnie tam zabierzesz? Blair:-Oczywiście, kochanie! Zagrasz dla tatusia i jego nowej żony! Carlos:-Twój ojciec się ożenił? Gratulacje! Blair:-To jego dwudziesta żona. Nic wielkiego. Głos z nieba:-AAAAAGNEEEEEESSS... SŁYYYSZĘĘĘ CO MÓWISZ! Agnes:*cicho*-To teraz gada przez niebo? Jakie ona ma znajomości? Czy to jest w ogóle człowiek? Głos z nieba:-TAAAAK... JEEESTEEEM CZŁOOWIEEEEKIEEEM! Polana, 7:00 Therya:-Witam was! Jako, że Agnes nie jest zdolna psychicznie do prowadzenia zadania - zastąpię ją, oczywiście potrącając jej z pensji! Judasz:-Wysadziłaś ją? Therya:-Nie, Judaszu, nie - po prostu źle się czuje.. Katherine:-To tylko wymówka... Tak naprawdę poszła się powiesić. Agnes:*z daleka* -ŻYJĘ! Therya:-Po prostu... nie czuje się dobrze psychicznie. Kamera ukazuje Agnes wiszącą głową w dół, przywiązaną do wielkiego baobabu. Therya:-Tak, to jest dokładnie to, o czym myślicie - chcemy się jej pozbyć. Therya:-No ale dość już bzdet! Zacznijmy zadanie. Będzie ono polegało na ponownym przyrządzeniu trucizny dla mojego gościa... Eeegir! Chodź tu! Egir:-Przypomnij mi, czemu zgodziłem się występować w twoim programie? Therya podchodzi do niego i szpecze mu coś na ucho. Egir:-No tak.. Therya:-Tym razem będzie jednak dodatkowa trudność - jako, że powiedziałąm, że będzie to zadanie łączone: składników do trucizny możecie szukać tylko w lesie minowym! Teoretycznie: las, który jest zwykłym lasem, chyba, że ktoś naciśnie ten *wyciąga pilota* czerwony guzik. Praktycznie: Jeśli nie opuścicie terenu lasu w ciągu pół godziny - wysadzę go! Judasz:-BUUUUUUUUUUUM! Therya:-Judaszu, nie potrzeba mi twoich komentarzy. Chociaż... tak - jeśli nie opuścicie terenu lasu w ciągu pół godziny - przekażę tego pilota Judaszowi. Izma:-Ile osób ma pomagać finalistom w tym zadaniu? Therya:-Niech stracę... Okrągłe zero! Stefania:-Ale jak to?! Therya:-To wy jesteście finalistami, więc powinniście wykonać chociaż jedno zadanie sami! Therya:-Poza tym, jeśli się wam nie powiedzie - to dlaczego ci, którzy i tak już odpadli, mieliby zostać wysadzeni? Judasz:-Bo tak jest fajniej? Therya:-Nie ciebie się pytałam! Stefania:-Masz rację.. Izma:-Ale to jest niebezpieczne! Dostaną chociaż zegarki? Therya:-Nie pamiętacie tego zadania? Las otoczony jest niewidzialną pokrywą - odliczanie wyświetla się na niebie. Aithne:-Stefania - musisz sobie poradzić - i pamiętaj: sprężaj się - pół godziny to mimo wszystko bardzo mało... Amy:-Vlad, widzę co robisz i widzę, że chcesz przegrać, ale nie przekraczaj tego pół godziny, bo stracisz życie! Bob:-Tak Vlad, musisz to przeżyć.. Therya:-Dobra już dobra! Koniec tych porad - stańcie na skraju lasu - zaraz rozpocznie się odliczanie. Egir czeka na trucizny. Egir:-Obym nie czekał zbyt długo.. Therya:-Nie powinieneś. Za bardzo boją się śmierci. Egir:-Żałosne... Therya:-Nie wszyscy są bogami. Nie wiedzą, jaki jest drugi świat. Egir:-A czy bogowie wiedzą? Po Ragnaroku nic nie jest takie samo. Therya:-Podobno go powstrzymaliście? Egir:-Tak, ale nastał potop, jak mówi Księga Rodzaju. Kto wie, może Stwórca faktycznie jest prawdziwy? Therya:-Jak bóg może wierzyć w istnienie innego boga? Egir:-Ktoś musiał ten świat stworzyć i ktoś musi go podtrzymywać. Nawet wówczas, gdy mieszkałem w Helheimie... byłem synem poprzedniej Hel, którą miała zastąpić córka Lokiego, nosząca to samo imię... lecz się nie narodziła... już wtedy rozważałem tę teorię. Zaczęło się odliczanie. Stefania postanowiła skorzystać z metody, której użył Vlad wygrywając to zadanie w ćwierćfinale. Vlad natomiast nie robił nic. Jak to w zadaniach typu gra na czas, czas leciał szybko. Zanim zawodnicy się obejrzeli, zostało 10 minut.Vlad wybiegł z lasu jak oszalały, podczas gdy Stefania się zgubiła. Izma:-Co z nią? Therya - możesz włączyć monitor, by pokazać co się stało? Therya:-Może za 10 minut... Izma:-ALE ONA WYBUCHNIE JEŚLI JEJ TU NIE SPROWADZIMY! Therya:-O to właśnie chodzi! Judasz:-WYYYYBUUUCH! Izma:-Na pewno chcesz by on *wskazuje na Judasza* się tak jarał? Therya:-Po zastanowieniu... nie *klika pilotem. Na ekranie ukazuje się Stefania zwisająca do góry nogami z drzewa niealeko od wejścia do lasu* Najwyraźniej wpadła w pułapkę kłusowników... Izma:-Lecę jej pomóc! Therya:-Zostało 9 minut, a tę pułapkę rozbraja się w przynajmniej pół godziny. Nikt nie ma szans zdążyć. Już po niej. Shinji:*budzi się*-Czy usłyszałem? "Nikt"? Shinji wleciał do lasu jak torpeda i po minucie wrócił ze Stefanią i jej pudełkiem składników. Therya:-Dobra... nikt oprócz niego.. No więc tak - macie piętnaście minut, by sporządzić trucizny dla Egira.. Fiolki macie tam! *wskazuje na kartony po jej prawicy, w których znajdowały się miliony fiolek* Wybierzcie sobie które chcecie. Egir:-Dajesz im aż 15 minut? Nie wystarczy ci, że czekam tu od pół godziny na to, by jacyś marni ludzie sprężyli się i w końcu zaserowali mi swoje marne trucizny? Therya:-Nie narzekaj - i tak jesteś tu tylko na chwilę. Ja muszę to wszystko pisać! Uwierz mi - praca bardziej męcząca. Egir:-Tak... z pisaniem też się opieprzasz. Therya:-Gadasz jak Agnes. Nie widzisz jak się męczą? *wskazuje na Vlada i Stefanię pracujących przy swoich napojach* Czy to nie jest przyjemne, oglądanie ich? Egir:-Faktycznie... patrzeć jak się męczą, dając tak żałosny efekt.. Therya:-Powiedziałabym raczej, że niezwykły. My, ludzie - mimo, że nie dorównujemy bogom w niczym, wciąż się staramy, mamy wolę walki. Nie poddajemy się, nawet jeśli sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Egir:-Po co dążyć do czegoś, co i tak się nie uda? Therya:-Chociażby po to, by stawać się lepszym... Dooobra! Czas minął! Pokażcie, co tam macie! Zacznijmy od Stefanii. Stefania podeszła do Egira i wręczyła mu fiolkę zielonej, maziowatej substancji, która zdawała się żyć. Bóg bez słowa wypił. Egir:-Muszę przyznać, że smakuje nieźle. Nic specjalnego, ale da się pić. Therya:-Vlad. Egir:-Całkiem dobrą rzecz przyrządziłeś w ćwierćfinale... Zobaczmy, co masz teraz.. Vlad podał mu swoją fiolkę. Egir:-To wygląda jak woda... *pije* I smakuje jak woda! Pfu! Masz mnie za głupca? Therya:-Więc Stefania wygrywa to zadanie? Egir:-A kto niby inny! Ten młokos poczęstował mnie zwykłą wodą! Therya:-Jak chcesz możesz już iść. Egir:-Oczywiście, że chcę. Nie mogę dłużej na niego patrzeć! Bóg śmierci rozwiał się w powietrzu. Therya:-Mamy remis. To akurat bardzo dobrze - ostatnie zadanie będzie bardziej emocjonujące. Wygrywa ten, kto pierwszy znajdzie się na mecie, która jest tu *kreśli patykiem linię*. Trasa przebiega przez tor przeszkód, ten kto pierwszy go pokona - wygrywa. Jest jeden haczyk. Aby w ogóle zacząć - należy schwytać niedźwiedzia polarnego i zagonić go do klatki! Stefania:-Już myślałam, że pominiesz to zadanie... Therya:-Coś ty! Therya:-Zaczynamy za 10 minut. Przygotujcie się! 10 minut później, 7:55 Głos Theryi z megafonu:-STAAART! Stefania:-Tylko nie niedźwiedzie... Vlad:-Złapię ci jednego... Vlad prędko wskoczył na niedźwiedzia i zagonił go do klatki Stefanii. Dziewczyna pobiegła w stronę toru przeszkód. Stefania:*krzyczy odbiegając*-Vlaad! To z tym Bobem wymyśliłam!! Vlad:-Że co? Oszukała mnie? Pierwsza (z sześciu) przeszkoda na torze - ruchomy most nad bajorkiem z krokodylami. Stefania lubiła ruchome mosty. Przebiegła po nim bez problemu - na podobnych bawiła się w dzieciństwie. Słyszała, że Vlad ją dogania, więc przyśpieszyła. Vlad był wściekły. Musiał złapać tę dziewczynę. Przez nią specjalnie przegrywał zadania, przez nią w ogóle miał jakąkolwiek stratę. Szybka była. Szybsza niż udawała... Ale on i tak ją złapie, rozbije siekierę na jej głowie... zaraz po przekroczeniu linii mety jako pierwszy. Dogoni ją, wygra i zabije. Ucieknie z powrotem do Rumunii, gdzie będzie żył niczym Vlad Drakula, jego imiennik. O tak, psychopatyczne możlwiości, jakie dawała ta kasa zalewały mu głowę. Przeleciał przez most niemal go łamiąc. Już tylko parę metrów dzieliło go od Stefanii. Wiedział, że jest słaba, nie utrzyma się na prowadzeniu. Druga przeszkoda. Ścianka wspinaczkowa. Stefania nigdy nie umiała się wspinać, tym razem jednak powoli jej to szło. Robiła wszyskto, by nie dać dogonić się Vladowi. Nawet nie oglądała się za siebie, by nie widzieć jego płonących z gniewu oczu. Czuła na plecach gniewną aurę, ale to tylko dodawało jej siły, by uciekać. Nie tyle, co dobiec do mety, lecz po prostu uciekać. Pokonała skałkę wspinaczkową, zeskoczyła z niej prędko, zadowolona, że wciąż jeszcze utrzymuje przewagę. Nie czuła zmęczenia. Chciała tylko, by to się skończyło. Vlad wydał z siebie dziki okrzyk, gdy ujrzał, że Stefania wciąż walczy. Wspinała się jak szalona, on jednak nie robił tego ani trochę wolniej. Po pokonaniu ścianki zaczął biec, dając z siebie wszystko, wiedząc, że musi ją dogonić. Kolejną przeszkodą było bajorko z błotem. Dla niego to było nic. Nie bał się brudu. Jego rywalka również nie zwalniała. Była jednak wolniejsza od niego. Zrównał się z nią, śmiejąc się szyderczo. Wyciągnął przed siebie siekierę i tępym końcem uderzył dziewczynę w brzuch, tak by upadła w błoto. Tak pragnął ugodzić ją ostrą częścią, ale wiedział, że to poczeka na potem. Rozpruje i zje jej flaki. Mózg rozsmaruje po całym terenie bazy, a serce nabije na pal w swoim rumuńskim królestwie. Stefania dźwignęła się wściekła z ziemii i ruszyła za Vladem, który wyrobił dziesięciometrową przewagę. Zrozpaczona biegła za nim, najszybciej jak mogła, jednakże nie dorównywała mu. Vlad był niczym zwierzę, którego człowiek nigdy nie pokona. Czwarta przeszkoda - płotki. Stefania krzyknęła ze wściekłości. Nie umiała przez nie skakać, przy każdym, a było ich 10 traciła mnóstwo czasu. Gdy skończyła, Vlad był już prawie w połowie piątej przeszkody.. Piąta przeszkoda. Basen - polegała na przepłynięciu 25 metrowego basenu. Vlad wiedział, że ma przewagę, jednak postanowił nie zwalniać, szczególnie, że nie lubił pływać. Ze wszystkich sportów, był to najprawdopodobniej jedyny, w którym jego rywalka była lepsza. W dodatku miał utrudnione zadanie, jako że płynął z siekierą. Przepłynął jednak basen i wyleciał na ostatnią prostą, która miała być "przeszkodą" szóstą. Biegł. Po prostu biegł. Stefania była trzy kroki za nim, a wiedział że w biegu mu nie dorówna. Nagle drogę zagrodziła mu wariatka - Aithne, wyminął ją. Był trzy kroki od mety, gdy nagle spostrzegł, że czegoś mu brakuje. Stefania nie mogła uwierzyć, w to co widziała. Vlada zatrzymującego się pół kroku od mety, mówiącego "panie przodem" i Aithne, która stała z boku trzymając jego siekierę. Przekroczyła metę i opadła wyczerpana na ziemie. Wygrała. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale wygrała. Cały ten show, w którym rzekomo nie miała szansy. Uśmiechnęła się. Therya:-Mamy zwycięzcę! Milion dolarów jest twoje! Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć? Stefania:*dysząc* - Polak... potrafi! Vlad:-Byłem dumny z walczenia z tobą, panno Stefanio. Tymczasem z ramienia Aithne trysnęła krew. Izma:-Co się stało? Aithne:-Uderzył mnie... siekierą... gdy mu ją zabierałam.. Zaraz chyba.. zemdle... Zaczęła się osuwać, kiedy Einar podbiegł, by ją złapać. Einar:-Vlad... zginiesz... Amy:-Ale dajcie mu chociaż jego siekierę, by mógł się bronić. Carlos:-Po co? Mi to pasuje, jeden psychol mniej. Einar:-Zginiesz jeszcze przed nim... Ale na razie... zaniosę ją do szpitala. Therya:-Dobrze... róbcie co chcecie! Za dwie godziny, o dwunastej w mojej willi afterparty na cześć Stefanii! Amy:-Nie powiem, że nie zasłużyła. Katherine:-Szczęśliwi niech się cieszą... Willa Theryi Rok Płynnego Koszmaru dobiegł końca. W willi Theryi cała dwunastka dobrze się bawiła. Nawet smutna Katherine dała się skusić na przepyszny poncz - wszystko lepsze od Płynnego Koszmaru! No i nie było już Agnes - co było dodatkowym powodem do świętowania. Aithne po wizycie w szpitalu, dostała wiadomość, że rany są niewielkie, po prostu pierwsze krwawienie wywołało u niej szok pourazowy, przez co zemdlała. Judasz przez chwilę nie chciał nic rozwalać, a Carlos w końcu zagrał coś porządnego. Po udanej zabawie nadszedł czas na pożegnania. Wszyscy gratulowali Stefanii, nawet Vlad po odzyskaniu siekiery. Izma:-Stefania, Aithne - miło było mi was poznać. Piszmy do siebie! Stefania:-Pewnie! Tu masz mój e-mail *podaje karteczkę*. Aithne:-Ja mieszkam pod mostem... Einar:-Łżesz z nut. Aithne:-Przecież to prawda. Einar:-Chciałaś powiedzieć, że MIESZKAŁAŚ pod mostem. Aithne:-Zamierzasz mnie porwać? Einar:-Zgadłaś. Aithne:-Nie. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy - nie będę się wpraszać w twoje życie. Einar:-Więc ja się wproszę w twoje. Izma:-Więc *wręcza jej karteczkę* Jakby nagle twoje życie BARDZO się zmieniło *mruga do Einara* - pisz do mnie! Aithne:-Jak mówię nie będę się wpra... Nie dokończyła, bo Einar zatkał jej usta jedynym działającym na nią sposobem - swoimi własnymi ustami, po czym dźwignął ją siłą i zaniósł do swojej łodzi. Einar:-You're mine till now. Do not try to resist. Stefania:-Aithne to ma szczęście.. Izma:-...powiedziała zwyciężczyni programu. Obie roześmiały się, patrząc jak łódź skierowana do Norwegii odpływa. Stefania:-To co? Spotykamy się w następne wakacje? Izma:-Pewnie. Tymczasem Carlos z Blair stali na piaszczystym brzegu obserwując zachód słońca (typowe tandetne otoczenie z taniego romansu) Blair:-Zrywam z tobą. Carlos:-Ale jak to? Blair:-Tatuś zadzwonił i powiedział, że książę Hiszpanii jest mną zainteresowany. Nie przegapię takiej okazji! Paa! Vlad uderzył Boba. Vlad:-Nie chcę twych prochów! Stefania jednak miała rację! Bob:-I dziwisz się, czemu chciałem się ich pozbyć? Vlad:-Nie! Spieprzaj! *uderzył go siekierą w brzuch, po czym uciekł, zostawiając wijącego się z bólu Boba za sobą* Judasz, odchodząc na łódź krzyknął "ALLACH AKBAR!". Katherine odeszła ze zwieszoną głową. Katherine:-Nie dożyję następnego sezonu, zabiję się... Amy spierniczyła szybkim krokiem na łódź! Amy:-Żegnajcie frajerzy - jesteście niewolnikami systemu! Shinji obudził się i podszedł do Izmy. Izma:-Hej, fajnie że jednak.. Nie dokończyła ponieważ Shinji poszedł w ślady Einara. Gdy się od niej oderwał, mrugnął do niej. Shinji:-Do zobaczenia w następnym sezonie! Izma:-D...do... zobaczenia... Zemdlała... Therya:-Więc do zobaczenia w następnym sezonie! Dzień Płynnego Koszmaru się zbliża. Nie zdradzę wam, kto się w nim pojawi, i jacy nowi... Nieznajomy gość:-Dopłynęliśmy! Therya:-Co? Nieznajomy gość:-Ten, kto tu dopłynie może wziąć udział w RPK! Agnes tak mówiła! Therya:-RPK WŁAŚNIE SIĘ SKOŃCZYŁO! Nieznajomy gość #2:-Ale... dopłynęliśmy! Therya:-Widzę! Weźmiecie więc udział w następnym sezonie! A teraz już żegnam! W końcu to skończyłam! Widzisz Agnes - udało się! Duch Agnes:-Spieprzaj! Podobało się? Taak, świetne! Nie, gniot ZA DŁUGO PISAŁAŚ! Chcecie drugi sezon w najbliższym czasie? Tak! Nie, nawalaj ZB! Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru